ulinafandomcom-20200214-history
Mazivonesia
Mazivonesia - otherwise known as The Best Country in Ulina or The Country with Ikea, is an island country in northern Sivalat, Directly above Rheasilvia. The country is a former territory of Altamine, consisting of four large islands and six smaller islands scattered to the north and south. The capital of Mazivonesia, located on the island of Carnem, is Fæcara. With a population of 40, it is the most populated city in the country. Fæcara is also home to The Brown House, which is the home of the Prime Minister and Vice Prime Minister. Mazivonesia's main exports are Teeth and Graham Crackers, and poop production began as a secondary export under the Gilber Administration. Of the ten main islands Mazivonesia is made up of,Four are considered major islands, and the remaining are considered sub-islands. Main Islands * Carnem * Dentemeos * Olfatore * Tarralise Sub-Islands * Anoestin * Scorepinem * Toniragna * Infanetia * Felisarmente * Gilber Island Mazivonezia, a country originally founded by Tonikwatian Separatists, leaving the Great Hegi in search of a simpler life, was born under the leadership of its first prime minister, Scorpion Emoji. Shortly afterwards, the first vice prime minister, the Ramblin' Evil Mushroom was added. However, he did not last long as VPM. It was discovered that he had been embezzling funds meant for tooth production, and as punishment for his crimes he was hunted down and executed by Massive Chungles. As a reward for the kill, Massive Chungles was made the new VPM, and worked alongside PM Scorp for many months. However, his fixation was not with stopping criminals, but rather with needless violence. At one point, he was known to assault elderly women for leaving hair on the floor, and would often throw rocks at foreign diplomats. A few years into his indefinite term as Prime Minister, Scorp declared war on the sun, stating in a press conference that it was "time somebody got rid of the darn thing". For this war, Mazivonesia sent 50 armed civilians, a large percentage of the country's population at the time, into the sun on a rocket ship. When the civilians did not return, PM Scorp was forced to admit that the sun had trumped him, and that Mazivonesia would surrender. Two weeks after this event, a ballistic missile, fired from an unknown source, was launched at the capital. In a freak accident, the missile did not detonate on impact, instead landing directly on top of the prime minister, crushing him to death. His funeral service was attended only by The Vice Prime Minister, who left halfway through to take a potty break. The day after Scorp's funeral service, the new Prime minister was elected. As the majority of the population had recently been shot into the sun, only 20 citizens remained in Mazivonesia, and they decided it would be funny if they elected the orphaned four-year-old son of two graham cracker farmers from Olfatore Island. His name was Gilber, and while he couldn't write, read or speak very well, he showed a knack for leadership with his great understanding of the economy, starting the production of poop and tripling the PCI of the country within a week. Due to the booming economy, many new Chunglish immigrants flooded into the country from Great Hegi, breathing new life into the near empty country, raising the country's population from 20 to 127 within a few weeks. Everyone in the country was very happy, except for the Vice Prime Minister. He thought that the position of Prime Minister should have been his, and took this frustration out on Gilber, kicking him into walls, crushing him with large fists, and throwing rocks at him. Then, one day the abuse stopped when the VPM was found dead in his office, apparently having slipped and fallen on a knife repeatedly, forty-three times in his chest and throat. His deah was deemed an accident. His body was left where it was found for several days, eventually being disturbed by the ten-year-old custodian, who liked the shirt the VPM was wearing and removed it to clean it and sew up the holes. Gilber, who had taken a liking to this custodian made him the new VPM the next week. The new VPM wore his new shirt to his inauguration, and every day after that.